Hot
by Luzufu
Summary: Red gets drunk and starts singing. slight songfic.


Slight AU maybe here. just sayin' just in case.

and maybe a tad OOC. i'm still a noob at this k ;_;

beware of some swear words allalalala etc.

* * *

Lately Red's been listening to mainstream music.

Girly, tween, popular mainstream music. Love songs, pop, dance, everything.

Someone had dragged him into the stream.

_Damn Blue, that whore._

Green was leaning back and thinking about recent events, a Friday night alone, 'studying', aka reading erotic books hidden in his shelves.

He was not expecting any battles at this hour.

He was not expecting any requests or missions at this hour.

And he was definitely not expecting Red, who usually popped up randomly during this hour.

Red was invited to a party by the Chairman, and Green had convinced him to go for the sake of peace and quiet.

So obviously he was shocked when Red appeared at his window, drunk, wasted.

Yes, wasted.

Not just wasted.

An oh-shit-what-the-fuck-have-you-been-drinking wasted.

Green jumped up in alarm and dropped what he was reading.

_Shit._

Red, in a drunken spell, picked up the book and flipped through it.

Every time he smirked, Green slid down the wall until he hit the floor and felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

Like, now

And then without a word Red dropped the book and just simply smashed his lips on Green's.

He could taste the alcohol in Red's mouth and recoiled from the intensity of the drink.

"Yo what the fu-"

And then, Red started to sing. His full-on vibrato singing voice was so full-on that Green had to think twice about what the hell he was singing.

"_Ahhhhhhh~ah ah~ ah ahh…."_

_Oh hell no, not this song. _Green thought.

Red clambered to Green, kneeling directly in front of him in between his legs.

"Uh…Red?"

"_You're so good to meeee, bay-beeee, bay-beee…" _

Red proceeded to sing, ignoring Green's many attempts to get away and grabbed him by the collar.

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet."_

"Er, what?"

"_When no one's around."_

Green was starting to resent the soundproof padding he put up last night that was supposed to keep loud Pokémon noises out.

"_I wanna put your hand in my pocket; because you're allowed."_

And Red grabs Green's hand and slips in his butt pocket.

"You're drunk Red, What the hell are you doin-"

"_I wanna drive you into a corner…"_

Red leans in and whispers "I already have."

The smell of alcohol was so strong Green could do nothing but try not to breath as he felt shivers run up and down his spine.

"…_And kiss you without a sound."_

He almost did, but stopped short and close to Green's mouth before singing again.

(By now Green was devising a plan in his head, if he wasn't being distracted by Red's drunken behavior, to kill Blue for getting Red into tween pop in the first place.)

"_I wanna stay this way forever… I'll say it loud!" _

Green could see the bright shade of red behind the dark red of Red's eyes.

"_Now you're here..."_

"…_You can't get out?..."_ Green finished weakly. He'd heard this song one too many times.

And Red smirked as he undid his own jacket and proceeded with the chorus.

"_You make me so __**hot**__, make me wanna __**drop**__, you're so ridi__**culous**__, I can barely stop."_

He inhaled deeply; the scent of Green made him dizzy. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

"_I can hardly__** breathe**__, you make me wanna __**scream**__, you're so __**fabulous**__…"_

He seemed to quiet down on this line, Green noticed.

"_You're so good to mee… bay-bee…. baby… you're so good…to me…."_

And just when Green thought that this was just it as Red swayed around…

"_I can make you feel all better."_

Red stuck his fingers up Green's shirt, resulting in a smack that missed and got pinned down.

'_Damn.'_ swore Green in his head.

"_Just take it innnn~" _

Red's voice seemed to be teasing in a singsong way. And it was totally not working.

Not… really.

Or so Green hoped.

"_And I can show you all the places…"_

Red takes off his jacket completely.

"_You've never beennn!~"_

He laughed and pointed to Green's nose, and Green looked down and touched his nose.

_Shit, nosebleed._

"_And I can make you say aah-vree-thing, that you've never said… _Repeat after me, you're super hot and sexy." Red said as he took a small break from his drunken song.

"You're super hot and sexy." Green obeyed, not sure why the flying fuck he was doing this.

"_And I will let you do ahn-nee-thing, again and again!~"_

"Where the hell are you making me touch, Re-"

"_Now you're in, you can't get out!"_

"Oh, my god."

"_You make me so __**hot**__, make me wanna __**drop**__, you're so ridi__**culous**__, I can barely stop."_

Red started to sway again, but was determined to finish the pop song. _No alcohol will stop me._

"_I can hardly__** breathe**__, you make me wanna __**scream**__, you're so __**fabulous**__…" _

He crawled onto Green, the smell of sweat mixing with alcohol.

"_You're so good to meeee, baybee, babyyy~"_

"Red, get off of me you faggot!" Green pushes him off and starts for the door.

Dazed, Red hits the floor, and stares at the ceiling while Green stepped over him.

Everything was silent for a split second.

"_Kiss me, gently…" _

Red's drunken singing voice seemed to sober up. Green looked at him.

"_Always I know…"_

He held onto the ends of Green's jeans, staring.

Green sighed, and bent down. "What."

"_Hold me, love me…"_

Red grabs Green and holds on tight.

"_Don't ever goooo….ohh..."_

And he drags himself up and wraps his legs around Green's waist, singing loud and strong drawing out the notes.

Green just watched in part fascination and part annoyance. _I hope the soundproof is working._ He thought in the back of his mind.

And before he knew it, Red threw off his shirt and yelled/sang the chorus once more.

"_You make me so __**hot**__, make me wanna __**drop**__, you're so ridi__**culous**__, I can barely stop."_

His breath ran out with each word, but he kept going.

"_I can hardly__** breathe**__, you make me wanna __**scream**__, you're so __**fabulous**__…"_

Closer and closer to Green, just like how he started.

"_You're__** so good**__ to me - you make me so __**hot**__, make me wanna __**drop**__, you're so ridi__**culous**__, I can__** barely stop**__." _

Red's body was actually getting hotter and the weight of him on Green made _him _hot.

But not in that way.

Or so Green hoped.

"_I can hardly__** breathe**__,"_ Red points to his chest.

"_You make me wanna __**scream**__," _Beads of sweat were dripping down.

" _you're so __**fabulous.**__" _

Green wasn't sure what the hell was happening anymore, Red's presence was toxicating now.

"_You're so good to me, baby, baby… you're so good to me, baby, baby… you're so good to me, you're so good to me, to me…."_

Green was wondering if Red was tripping, this line only repeated twice…

Red fell onto Green and whispered into his ear; Green pretty much jizzed his pants.

"_You're so good..."_

And then Red went unconscious.

* * *

"…Why am I in your room?" Red's sober voice echoed weakly in Green's room. He was on the bed, feeling absolutely **shit** and groggy. He realized he was shirtless, and saw Green on the floor, and thought the worse

Green got up from the ground and fell down again, apparently too lazy to actually stand.

"Oh, g'mornin' Red."

"….What the fuck did I do?" Red lazily gestures to his shirt and naked top half of himself, then at Green.

"…..you got wasted and started singing."

"…the shirt?"

"You got hot, apparently."

"Oh."

_And you have no idea how accurate those words were._ Green thought.


End file.
